


Too Early To Wake Up

by callmebabydoll



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Early Mornings, F/M, Fluff, Reader Is Not Corrin, Tickling, it do be too early tho, on god xander clownin, reader lowkey doesn't like corrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmebabydoll/pseuds/callmebabydoll
Summary: Nobody needs to be awake that early anyway, right?
Relationships: Marx | Xander/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Too Early To Wake Up

You found your deep slumber disrupted by the sound of shifting sheets, the duvet being tossed over, and your husband's familiar joint-popping stretch. Rolling over to watch him, you yawned, glancing to the nearest window. It wasn't dark, but it wasn't exactly light out either. Regardless, it was too early to be awake.

"Xander...", you moaned out as he made his way to your shared vanity.

"Did I wake you, little princess?", he asked, barely even glancing away from the mirror as he tamed his hair.

"Yes..", you groaned, causing him to frown, "Why are you up so early?"

"I've a meeting with Corrin. We'll be going over the court system, and updating it if necessary." 

"C'mere...", you trailed off.

Adjusting his circlet, he walked to your side of the bed, crouching to be at your level.

"What is it beautiful?", he whispered gently.

"You're so handsome, you know that? I'm such a lucky woman.."

A grin spread across his face, your words tempting him to lean in for some extra special sleepy kisses. Feeling your soft lips against his, he couldn't help but cup your cheeks, lifting up in order to cradle you.

Using his vulnerability to your advantage, with nothing but the best intentions, you grabbed his wrists, yanking him on top of you. You wasted no time rolling the both of you over, taking the sheets with you, your legs on either side of him. His attempts to struggle from that point on were futile.

"(Y/N)!", he huffed, squirming to absolutely nowhere, "Please! I've got-"

You shushed him with a kiss that he still tried to speak against. Being cocooned in the sheets and covers with you wasn't the worst thing to ever happen to him, as it did have its charms. Yet, he was known for punctuality, and he had no desire to break that streak.

Finally breaking away from the kiss, he looked up at you, his eyes pleading.

"Princess, please understand that I cannot keep Corrin waiting."

"Yes you can. He'll wait for as long as he needs.", you argued.

"But he-"

"You are the crown-prince, and you're acting like he calls the shots?"

Xander couldn't argue past that point. It was true, Corrin didn't have near as much authority as he did. After the war, Corrin seemed to be spending more time with Queen Hinoka anyway. Did the Nohrian courts matter that much to him?

"It's too early to wake up anyway."

He sighed and laid his head back, looking over at the window which overlooked the courtyard. Maybe you were right. Maybe it actually was too early for that meeting, or anything at all for that matter. Feeling obliged to submit, he wiggled his shoulders, loosening the cocoon just enough so he could wrap his arms around your waist.

You buried your face into his left shoulder, happy to breathe in his scent. Running a hand through his curls, you couldn't help but marvel at how silky they were, sliding between your fingers. 

"You can unwrap us now. I'm not going to run away, I promise you.", he whispered in your ear, his lips brushing your skin as he spoke.

Knowing he'd never break a promise, no matter how small or insignificant, you started to unravel the fabric cocoon. Xander, pulling his arms out, grabbed the free cover and pulled it over the both of you, letting you slide off of him and snuggle into his side. Kissing your forehead, he chuckled warmly.

"What is it Xander?", you asked, looking up at him, an innocent look in your eyes that he found irresistible.

"Just wondering how you always manage to come out on top in my life like you do."

Before you could answer, you found your face being speckled with kisses. Attempting to turn your head away as you held back laughter, Xander only pecked at you much more relentlessly. And soon, the both of you were giggling, laughing loudly as he bombarded you with his love.

Taking a moment to breathe, Xander crawled on top of you, grinning like a little boy who's only thoughts were those of mischief. Just before you could try to escape, he began tickling you, quite mercilessly so.

You writhed and twisted, the opposite direction of one hand, only bringing you closer to the other. Your laughter came out in hysterics. Finding an opening, Xander swooped in on your neck, blowing raspberries on the dainty flesh. 

"X-Xander!! What's gotten into you!?", you gasped out in the midst of your spine-aching laughter.

He sat up, straddling your lap. He waited for you to catch your breath, tears streaming down your face, remnants of uncontrollable amusement still in your voice.

"Is it not justified that I should repay you for making me miss my meeting?"

"You didn't even wanna go to that meeting.", you responded, wiping your face with the top sheet.

A knock sounded on your door.

"Milord", Lazlow called, "Corrin had the meeting cancelled."

Xander sighed with relief.

"Thank you, Lazlow."

He looked back at you, seeing that you were smirking.

"What?", he asked.

"You're such a bad liar."

"And you're not through being tickled!", he shouted, diving in to finish what had been started.

**Author's Note:**

> it do be early tho


End file.
